


Revenge is best served cold

by Adhuber



Series: Falling in love during the Revolution [3]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Romance, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Jack doesn't take it well to learn that her love has been tortured.





	1. Chapter 1

When Jack disappeared - Ben was left explaining to Washington what had transpired on the simple mission. Caleb took a horse and road off in order to cool off. The woman in question was aware of what happened, but couldn't bring herself to return to the man she loved. Fear of rejection had been firmly placed and no amount of reason would change her mind. It however did not detour her from crawling under the blanket with Caleb when he was deep within a bottle of whiskey. Those nights she allowed him to make love to her, and to think it all a dream. Leaving early in the morning was hard for she desperately wanted to be with him - just to convince him to run off with her and start a new life further west from all the fighting.

When Caleb was kidnapped/captured by traitors, she had to restrain herself from killing those that had harmed him. Jack had returned to a tribe of Indians who had taken her in when her father had abandoned her and learned from the medicine woman there. Hearing that her love was returned but having been tortured, she would not stop to seek revenge. 

Slipping into the barn was not a problem, and as she saw Anna sitting on the other side with a small lantern looking over Abraham Woodhull, she went to check on Caleb. His shirt was bloodied, and she delicately opened to look at his wounds. She had seen similar wounds from Scouts and young Indians who had taken on grizzlies. Pulling out a poultice, she quickly sprinkled herbs to help in healing and pain on it, and reattached his bandages. Modern medicine was nothing compared to what nature and the Indians had taught her. As she wiped away a stray hair she was about to leave when Caleb's eyes opened and his hand clamped down on her wrist. 

"Ginger?"

"Shhh," she whispered, "don't move too much," as she lightly placed her hand on his face. "I'm so sorry my love."

"Where have you been? I searched for you."

"I was away for a bit, but I will not let this go un-avenged."

"Stay with me," he begged and she could see that he was so tired.

"Close your eyes my love, I will come back, but you must rest so we can be together again." Pulling away she was about to leave when the light of the lantern had moved and she turned to see Anna looking at her. Bowing her head, "I'll be on my way," as she moved toward the door.

"Jack, I know it's you," the dark haired woman said, "you broke his heart."

Looking up at the woman with tears in her eyes, "I did no such thing, he would have thrown me away once he heard what Ben did. I have to go," as she continued to move.

Grabbing Jack's arm, Anna looked at her and said roughly, "Ben kissed you so what, Caleb loves you. He needs you now. You can't keep running away."

"I will come back, but first I have to do something."

"And what is that you, a girl are going to do?"

"I will torture the man who tortured my love," as she suddenly seemed to grow taller and pulled from the other woman. 

Anna pulled away, "how, Simcoe..."

"It is not just one who brought this on. I will punish them all."

Anna released the woman and stepped back. She watched as the woman opened the barn door and disappeared into the darkness.

~  
Jack did not have time to worry about what Anna would say. She went back into the woods further and further and spoke to her tribe. The Chief tried to sway her from her mission but the fire in her eyes was not to be soothed or calmed. Over the next week she planned and followed and stalked her quarry. The first would be the men who took Caleb. She would move up to Simcoe and Arnold till they all were punished. Death meant nothing to her.

As she sat in the trees and watched, the two men sat and began making camp. Little did they know that they were about to meet something beyond their control? As night came, she slipped down and took their powder horns and ball - they wouldn't need to be able to defend themselves, as they didn't allow Caleb to defend himself. Knives were next and she quickly took them for souvenirs. Slipping back into the tree she soon heard the crunching of the large grizzly coming. 

The men were powerless as well as surprised as the bear swatted and tore at the two men in search of food. As they tried to protect themselves they only enraged the bear more and soon their bodies were mauled and as the last man gasped for breath, she slid back down and patted the bear and gave it a large fish she had in her bag. 

~  
Anna paced back and forth; she needed to talk to Ben and Caleb. With Abe doing something so incredibly stupid she needed to tell them about her talk with Jack. It still was impossible to believe how the young woman had survived these years. She wasn't wearing traditional clothes anymore; in fact it was almost frightening how she had changed, especially after Caleb had talked about finding her. Her skin had been so pale and her hair was braided down her back. Her clothes were buckskin and she had something in a pouch that she sprinkled on Caleb's wounds. She was so deep in thought she didn't even realize that the two men she needed to speak to had come to her.

"Anna?"

Jerking from the sound of her voice, she looked up, "Oh, Ben Caleb I needed to speak to you."

"If it's about Culper," Ben began but Anna had to interrupt.

"I saw Jack."

Both men stopped and stared at the brunette. "It wasn't a dream?" Caleb asked as he gently touched his chest.

"She's different," Anna began, "almost wild, she"

"She was here and you didn't stop her?" Caleb accused.

"Don't yell at me, she came to you and sprinkled something on your wounds and you spoke to her. I tried to convince her to stay, but she," Anna paused and took a deep breath, "she plans to torture the men who hurt you."

Caleb looked between Anna and Ben, "there was only Simcoe."

"She said there were others. She was not the girl I remember. She was fierce. She"

Ben shook his head, "I will send out some scouts to see if anything strange has happened."

"Ben I remember the girl we grew up with and one minute she was there with Caleb and the next it was like something else were there. Something evil."

~  
Jack walked amongst the people of York City and smiled, still nobody noticed her and her prey was not far from her. It wasn't hard to find him, it could be said gingers could always spot another. He wasn't a horrible looking person, very tall she thought, almost as tall as some of the animals she had encountered. He was lean like many of the large trees she had seen in the mountains. He probably didn't see himself as an evil being, but the problem was he had crossed the line and injured her love. Stopping at a few of the outdoor vendors she lightly touched some of the silks and then began to continue. Just as she came to a place to between two buildings she stopped to look in her bag when an arm went out and pulled her into the ally.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" the tall man asked as he roughly shoved her against the wall.

Jack had to suppress the surprise that he actually saw her since almost nobody ever noticed her. Instead she looked up at blue eyes and almost the same shade of auburn hair as hers. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was following you. Though I guess gingers," she stopped as his hand came across her face.

"Do not refer to me in such a derogatory term."

Jack narrowed her eyes and looked at the man, "Oh so you think you're better than the rest of us?"

"What us?"

"Never mind, I must be going," as she pulled away from him and patted away at her dress. "I shall try to avoid an officer who is no gentleman." With those words she knew she hit a nerve.

"Excuse me, I should apologize, I have been a bit distracted recently and unkindly took it out on you, would you care to have tea?"

Jack watched the change in personality, but knew the devil can be nice but he's still the devil. "I may be able to have tea at the moment,"

"Simcoe, John Simcoe."

"It is a pleasure, sir, Jacqueline Simon."

As he offers his arm for her and she takes it they walk back into the foray of people, "I believe I have met some Simons are you by chance related?"

"Oh I wouldn't know, my father was a trader and as a child we moved about a lot."

"So York City is not your home?"

"No I spent most of my childhood up and down the coast. I'm here to shop," she told him before he further questioned her.

"So where is home?"

"Colonel Simcoe so many questions, a lady has to keep some sense of mystery."

"Of course, and here we are," as he opens the door and slightly bows to her.

"Thank you, you have no idea how long it has been since I've had the door held open for me," as she thought it was actually never. 

~  
“Caleb you have to stop thinking about Jack, she’s taken care of herself this long I’m sure she is fine,” Ben told the man pacing in his tent.

“The two fellows that kidnapped me and turned me over to the Tories are dead. Mauled to death by a bear. You don’t think that is strange?”

“A coincidence?”

“And the fellers that were guarding me in the jail, two of them fishing boat sinks, and another two had an accident where a wall fell on them? No that not coincidence that’s”

“There is no way that one woman can make a wall collapse spontaneously, a boat sink or convince a bear to kill men.”

“Ben this is Jack, she was with the Indians for years. Who knows what they have taught her. She sprinkled some herbs on me and the pain went away almost immediately.”

“I, I don’t know. If she was in York city I think we would have heard something or”

“I doubt Culper would recognize her,” Caleb calmly said as he sat down. “Since she has left there was so many nights I dreamed of her crawling under my blanket and the two of us?”

“They were just dreams.”

“I thought it was a dream that she came to me in the barn and Anna said it wasn’t a dream. What if she’s been coming back to me all along? She’s scared I don’t love her.”

“Well are you still going to love her knowing she may be killing men to avenge your treatment?”

~  
Jack procured a room in a boarding house and began meeting Simcoe for tea every day. As they sat drinking their tea, Simcoe introduced her to General Arnold and his wife. Jack smiled politely and listened quietly to the conversation.

“Well I hope you and Miss Simon will come to our dinner party Friday night,” Peggy spoke sweetly and she tried to bring Jack into the conversation.

“That is very kind of you Mrs. Arnold,” Simcoe spoke and looked between the General and Jack. 

Jack smiled sweetly and turned her charm onto the couple. “I’d be delighted to, if Colonel Simcoe is free that is,” she knew that he wouldn’t, no couldn’t pass up the opportunity to dine with the Arnolds, and at the same time have a date on his arm. 

“We will be happy to attend,” he said with just the slightest of smiles that Jack could see even lit up his eyes. As the other couple moved on, Simcoe reached out and touched Jack’s hand that rested on the table. “I am very happy that you wish to attend this party with me Miss Simon.”

Moving her hand so that she could hold his making sure he realized how much smaller her hand was to his, “Colonel you must call me Jackie. So much formality when we seem to be getting along rather smashingly.”

“You must call me John,” as he pulled her hand up and kissed them.

Jack continued to smile as she tilted her head – oh to have the Devil eating out of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Abe stood at attention at his post. He'd already received word from Ben and Caleb to be on the lookout for Jack. He was still trying to remember what the girl looked like. Red hair, fair skin, freckles, fierce temper - sounded more like Mary. No wonder Caleb was happy to go get Marry and Thomas. Wait a minute he thought, no Caleb would never. Looking straight ahead he tried to think of all the places he had been where maybe he might have caught sight of the woman but nothing came to mind. If she had been sneaking around watching them all along and he hadn't noticed her before why would he now? 

"For a spy you sure aren't very subtle," a voice spoke out.

Abe's eyes grew big but he didn't move.

"Oh come now, I'm not a fool, I've seen what goes on, and you need to know that you shouldn't get in my way."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Abe finally answered.

A dark figured moved out of the shadows with a hooded cape wrapped around them. Their face was hidden behind the hood, "I will take care of everything."

"What are you the angel of death?"

"I might be," as the figure floated in front of him and Abe could slightly peer into the face only to see a skeletal face looking back at him.

Jerking back Abe shook his head, damn it he thought, he was tired, as he looked around. He must have fallen asleep. He wiped at the perspiration that was on his forehead. Maybe he should just let Jack take care of things. From what Caleb and Ben had told him and what he had learn so far there was a lot of strange things happening to the Rangers and anybody who remotely had a connection to Caleb. 

~  
Jack twisted around trying to fasten the buttons on her new dress - a beautiful dark green wool with silk overlay. It was warm but very pretty - completely unlike anything she had ever worn in her life. Going to the seamstress was different as well and fortunately the young woman who had helped her made sure she was aware of the undergarments she would need. Unfortunately the girl neglected to mention that it would be near impossible for a single person to button up the dress. When a knock on the door had her stop her twisting she stumbled over a foot stool as she went to see who was there. As she opened the door she was surprised to see her date standing there with cap in hand.

"John, I wasn't expecting, um," as she continued to fumble with the buttons. Stopping she stood up straight and asked, "would it be too much to ask you to please help me with the buttons?"

The man who was feared by many stood stunned as the petite red head he had been having tea with turned her back to him asking for his assistance in dressing. He'd already been shocked when she opened the door and seen her in the striking green color that matched his uniform. Setting his hat on the dresser he looked at the row of tiny mother of pearl buttons. His fingers fumbled with the first one as he had to bend over at an awkward angle.

"I'm so sorry, the girl who fitted me did the buttons up and I didn't even think about not having someone to assist me. You showed up just in time to be my hero," she purred at him. "Here let me get on the foot stool so you don't have to bend over so much."

As she stepped up on the stool, Simcoe was able to stand at a better angle and began working his way up on the buttons. As he got closer to her shoulders her bare skin was more prominent and he had to prevent himself from hissing at the softness of her skin. "You have very few freckles on your back," he observed not thinking how inappropriate the comment could be taken. 

"I've always tried to stay out of the sun as much as possible," she responded as she felt his calloused fingers dance along her back a bit longer then proper.

"I did notice, your skin is like porcelain. Where did you say your family was from?"

Turning her head slightly to catch how he was doing, "my father was from Ireland, he came here as a child to avoid the famine. My mother was from London or somewhere, I'm not really sure."

"And she divorced your father and went back to England?" as he recalled from previous conversations.

"Yes, so my familiarity with her family is very limited. She didn't like my hair color and thought I was cursed or something." 

Simcoe's fingers finished the last of the buttons and his fingers couldn't help but touch her hair that was done up in a braid and pulled down around her shoulder. He was quite intrigued by how similar the color was to his own yet hers was long and soft.

"Do you resent her for leaving?" as his index and thumb rubbed a small bit of hair between them feeling the silkiness of it.

Turning slightly, so that he was forced to let her hair go, she placed her hands upon his shoulders - at this height she could make eye contact with him and he didn't have to look down so much, "It is what it is. I doubt she'd even recognize me now." Jack ran her hands down his coat and smiled at the wool, "we will make a very stunning couple," she told him, then looked up slightly to see if he was paying attention. "John, are you going to make me ask?"

The man seemed to have been so focused on her that he seemed confused by her question. "Ask what?"

Sighing out loud, "are you going to kiss me?"

Standing up straighter the thought had crossed his mind multiple times, in fact the woman had begun to haunt his dreams. Long gone was Anna Strong, and in her place an unmarried young woman who was not prejudiced about him. Letting his arm wrap around her waist he took a step closer and leaned down ever so slightly to capture her lips.

Jack closed her eyes and let herself just feel the kiss. She didn't think of anything just how it felt. Her hand instinctively went around his neck and her fingers ran through the auburn locks at the back of his head. Pulling away she blinked her eyes and smiled, "that was nice," as she pulled away and tried to step down from the stool only to stumble and be caught. 

"Are you all right?"

With a smile she knew would lighten up his eyes, "yes, thank you, we should go, I'm sure the other tenants are eating up the idea of us being alone together."

Simcoe straightened and picked up his hat, "If anyone claims knowledge of any impropriety of you, I will be happy to correct the behavior."

"John, who's to say what they think won't eventually happen?” as she teased him. Simcoe swallowed hard and Jack playfully slapped at him. Stepping down she went to the bed and picked up a matching green cape and slipped it on. “Is our carriage waiting?”

~  
Jack continued to be brilliantly charming and sweet. As the party separated with men having drinks the ladies went to another room to chat. Jack excused herself by looking at items within the house. Oh so many things that would be lovely to pocket. Instead she looked at all the different paintings. She smiled as ladies smiled at her. As she came to a hall she looked around and was looking at a tapestry when an arm pulled her into a dark alcove. Her first instinct was to fight – but when lips crashed down on her and pulled her tight the fight left her.

Pulling away slightly she rested her forehead against the man’s. “Caleb, what are you doing here?”

“I had to find you, stop you from doing this, come home with me.”

“Not yet,” as she nipped at his lip, “soon, but first I have to punish those that”

“No you don’t, come back with me, we’ll get married, we’ll go anywhere just come home.”

Jack looked at the man with his full beard and dark eyes, “I have to do this love, I promise to come back if you still want me.”

Caleb looked at her carefully, she was in the nicest dress he had ever seen her in, “you look beautiful.” He pauses as he hears someone coming, “I don’t care what you do, just come back to me,” he whispers and slips away.

Jack slips back into the hall and moves away. Damn it she thought, she had one man she loved and now was also playing with the devil. She’d handle the later, she just needed to decide how.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack continued to pretend to have a nice time at the party, but seeing Caleb only brought back to light her true calling. As she smiled and stood off to the side, she watched the hosts prepare to start dancing. Jack wasn't much of a dancer and she had other things to think about. What would Caleb say if he knew what she had done to survive? Yes she had told him some of the things, but she had had to become something else in order to survive. It was as if she was a different person when she was in survival mode and another person when she was with Caleb and yet another person when she had to be. It wasn't she didn't know what she was doing, but there were times she felt like her mind just let something else take care of things. 

"Jackie?" a voice called to her and she jerked to see Simcoe standing next to her.

"I'm sorry my mind wandered."

"It's all right, I usually find these types of parties very boring."

Jack put on her smile and looked up at him, "and why is that?"

"I'm not one for dancing and frolicking."

Jack saw that people were lining up to dance and in that brief moment she slipped her hand in his, "do you want to dance?" She saw his eyes light up and was happy to lead her to the end of the line for the dance. Following the movements Jack smiled and laughed and when Simcoe accidentally stepped on her foot, she squeaked just a bit before laughing and pulling him out of the dance so she could sit down. "Is it just me or is it getting warm in here?" as she used her hand to fan her face.

"The activity has brought a glow up on your face."

Jack frowned, "am I perspiring, oh," as she acted upset.

"No, no, you just have a glow of um, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Well of course silly, I'm here with a charming gentleman, who will now check to see if my foot is bruised."

Simcoe looked around the idea that she wanted him to examine her foot seemed absurd not to mention improper. 

"Oh stop, I'm just teasing you. I have to say this is so much more fun than spending the holidays alone." Jack stopped to think, it was the holidays or at least it would be and she wasn't hiding in a cave wishing she could hibernate through the cold season. She was in a comfortable - though beginning to become costly - boarding house, and she had company - even if it was with the devil himself.

"I'm sorry you have ever had to spend time alone, speaking of which, I was wondering if you would care to move residence."

Jack looked at the man questioningly, "Oh?"

Sitting up straighter and pulling his jacket down, "the home in which I am staying has an additional room that is unused. I inquired if it would be all right if a lady acquaintance of mine could use it until you decide," he paused not sure how to continue.

Jack thought on his words, "oh, that is very kind of you, but I would hope that they don't think that I'm a um, what is the term, courtesan?"

Simcoe turned his eyes wide, "I would never allow anyone to say such a thing."

Patting his hand, "well if you are sure it will be all right and not an issue, I think that would be nice."

"I'll send a carriage for you in the morning."

~  
Abe couldn't believe how General Cook was so protective of him. He would have to look closer at the books the next time he got back to Whitehall. Between running between General Hewlett and Cook he barely had time to look for Simcoe. Hewlett was well aware of what he was and yet never mentioned anything. Cook was more concerned about ensuring that Abe was safe and trying to figure out a way to get him discharged. As Abe stood waiting to speak with Hewlett again, he thought he saw something disappear through the hall. Looking around to see that nobody had noticed he spoke to the secretary, "excuse me I'm going to the,"

"Yes, yes, we will call you when the General is available."

Abe walked out into the hall and from the corner of his eye he saw something move. Turning he walked down the hall.

"They keep you busy don't they," a voice suddenly said.

Abe turned around looking for the voice.

"The time will come, you are safer between these two."

"Who are you?" Abe asked.

The dark figure came out from a corner, "don't interfere, things will be taken care of."

"Jack?"

Laughter came from the figure and Abe shivered at the coldness that followed, "the devil will get his due."

"If you aren't Jack then who are?"

"You already know who I am," as the figure floated back towards a wall and disappeared.

Abe suddenly jerked and was once again waiting for the General. Had he dozed again? He was having some very strange dreams. He needed to get some proper sleep. 

~  
Jack looked around at the large room that Simcoe had insisted that she take. She felt awkward as the family refused to make eye contact with her. Which individuals were being put out, by her taking this room? It was too much, and then she saw the door and how it connected to the room next door - which naturally would have to be Lucifer's room. Ugh, so many words she could use to refer to him. Yes there were those few times that she sort of liked the man, but then she thought of the way Caleb had looked and she had to return to plotting. 

Slipping through the door and down the back stairs she saw one of the servants preparing food in the kitchen. Her stomach made a loud growl and the woman turned to look at her.

“Oh you’re the General’s lady friend.”

Jack could tell there was true animosity about Simcoe, “yes, um is there anything I can do to help?”

The woman’s mouth dropped open at the comment, “girl you are either too dumb or you’ve never been in a house with servants.”

Smiling, “yes you got me, I’ve never even stayed in a house this nice. I grew up moving around from town to town with my father.”

“Uh huh, well you just prance yourself back up those stairs and enjoy your room. I swear I don’t have time to be teaching manners.”

“Excuse me, I’ll have you know that I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Well you should be, you’re practically living with a man in sin.”

Jack smiled evilly and walked over to the woman and whispered, “its always good to know where the devil lays his head.”

The servant dropped the bowl she was using and turned to Jack, “girl you are going to end up in hell if you keep”

Placing a calming hand on the other woman’s arm, “don’t worry about me, I’ve already been to hell.” Turning Jack went back up the stairs and into the room. Fine she told herself, she’d make herself at home. Opening the trunk she began unpacking her dresses. When she reached the bottom she pushed a panel to reveal a secret drawer. There were the two jewels she had stolen, coins and a lock of hair. She’d cut a piece of Caleb’s hair one night he was drunk and just wanted to hold her. Her heart wanted to go back to him – he had asked her to come back to leave things as they were, but she couldn’t she needed to punish the people who had hurt him. Much like she had wanted to punish her parents for leaving her. Yes she should punish them. They abandoned her, they never loved her – wait did Caleb love her? That night he found her, he asked her to come with him but he never said he loved her. 

“Jackie?” a voice called out to her. 

Turning she saw the General standing in the doorway looking at her. “I’m sorry I’ve been so”

“It’s all right, may I come in?”

Jack thought for a minute, if she invited him in was that a good idea, no she thought, go to him – walking over to him she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Thank you for all of this.”

Lightly placing his arms around her he accepted the embrace, “I do hope you’ll make yourself at home here.”

~  
Caleb walked around the room waiting, why the hell was this so difficult? She was just a woman; he should have tossed her over his shoulder and dragged her back. But she seemed different; like she wasn’t the sweet girl he had found only a few months prior. He should never have aloud her to do that mission. Why hadn’t he just married her and left. Yeah it would be desertion but she deserved someone who would be with her. Fuck he thought, it was like she was broken – so afraid – and yet when he had seen her, dressed in green, damn it, he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

“Caleb I’m sorry you had to wait,” as Ben walked into the room.

“I saw her Ben, I need to bring her home.”

Walking around the desk Ben let out a long sigh, “I know Caleb but right now our focus has to be on Culper and Culper Jr. Jack will take care of herself.”

“No, she’s there with him. She was dressed for him, she danced with him – she smiled at him.”

Rubbing his temples Ben just looked at his friend, “I know this is hard, but Jack is on her own. We are not sanctioning her activities. She isn’t one of us. We can’t”

“Can’t or won’t. It was okay for her to steal for you. What did you really do to her that made her run away?”

Ben set the papers he was rifling through down, “I kissed her.”

“What kind of kiss?”

Ben pulled at his collar – he didn’t want to admit that the kiss was more than just a simple peck, “I made it look like we were lovers and were already involved and”

“You wanted to fuck her? You son of a bitch!” as Caleb crossed the table and pulled Ben up and slugged him. “Fuck this whole thing. I now know why ‘Culper’ wants out.”

Pulling himself back up, “speaking of which, Culper says he keeps having dreams of a dark shadow figure.”

“Yeah, yeah, well I’m going to go get Ginger and bring her home. Send a message to your pa that I have need of his services,” as Caleb grabbed up his hat and stormed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sat at the dressing table brushing her hair when she heard a light knock on her door. Pulling her wrap around her tighter she went to see who was there only to find Simcoe standing there.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you'd be dressed by now," he commented at her state of undress.

Jack looked down at her nightgown she still wore, "I'm sorry were you expecting me? I didn't think it was that late?"

"No, it's just that it is Christmas and I thought we'd have breakfast together."

As Jack realized the day, her eyes got big and she turned to get dressed. Modesty had long disappeared for her and was quickly tossing off her nightgown and pulling a dress on. As she turned around buttoning the dress up in the front she realized what she had done by the stunned look on the Colonel's face. "Oh I'm sorry John, I"

"It's alright, I'll escort you to breakfast." 

Jack grabbed up a pair of stockings and her slippers and went to follow him down the steps. "I hope I wasn't keeping people," she whispered to him.

"No, the family of the house has gone to their country home for the holiday, it is just us."

Jack swallowed - how would she handle this? "Well I hope people don't think poorly of me for being here alone with you."

"No one would dare to say anything." 

As the two sat down a servant came in and proceeded to serve them breakfast. Jack smiled at her companion and began to eat. "Did I see fresh snow outside?"

"Yes, yes you did, I um, I have a gift for you Jackie?"

Turning to the man, she watched as he slid a small box across to her. As she picked it up and opened it she saw a very simple ring.

"It was my mother's. My father proposed to her with the Posey ring and later bought her the ring with the stone. I inherited it when she died, and planned to give it to the woman I wanted to be my bride."

Turning her eyes up to him, "I don't know, I"

"Jacqueline Simon, I realize that a proper proposal would have included speaking to your father or at least the man of your family, but as you stated you do not have any I thought I would"

"Yes," Jack answered. Where did that come from? You love Caleb Brewster yet you're willing to marry another. Had she lost her mind? Part of her wanted to be back with Caleb and another wanted to just be safe. "Yes I will marry you, but John I think I should tell you something."

A smile came across the man's face, "you can tell me anything my love."

Taking his hand, "you have to promise me that you won't think less of me, that you won't reject me."

"I could never reject you," as his hand came to touch her hair.

"John have you ever done something you aren't proud of?"

The man seemed to look at her strange, "what do you mean."

"There was a time I was alone for a long time, I had nobody, and I had to protect myself."

Pulling his chair around to be closer to the woman, "go on."

"Before my father," pausing, "he told me that a woman needed to be able to take care of herself, he taught me how to shoot and gave me a knife. One night many years ago, I was passing through Philadelphia when a group of men saw me, alone. They came at me John, they hit me, they cut me, they threatened me, I didn't know what else to do, they grabbed me and it was like I wasn't me anymore, and then they were dead. I think I killed them. I hid for a long time, I was scared to be around people. Then when I went back into a town, it was like nobody saw me. I started to think I was dead. And then you saw me and you grabbed me, and oh John, please don't be angry with me," as tears streamed down her eyes and she grabbed him and he embraced her. 

"It was self-defense, there is nothing to be forgiven. Had you not killed them I would do so now," as he stroked her hair. "Now than when shall we get married?" as he turned her onto his lap and took the ring out to slide on her finger

Jack watched as he gently pushed the ring on and then she turned and kissed him, "After the holiday, we can plan for a small wedding," as she pulled away before kissing him again.

"Of course. Until then, we have been invited to the Arnolds home for Christmas dinner, I hope you don't mind that I went ahead an excepted the invitation."

"No, not at all," Jack smiled and hugged the man again. "I'm going to go up and clean up a bit and then we can leave, if that's all right?"

Simcoe just smiled and nodded as he watched the young woman disappear up the stairs.

~  
"Oh Jackie, I'm so glad you could come," Peggy Arnold told the red head as they came in through the door. "Come and tell me how you have been," as Peggy pulled Jack off to the parlor. 

Sitting down, Jackie watched as Simcoe smiled and followed Benedict Arnold to another room. "Things have been fine, I mean John did proposed to me this morning," as she held up her hand to show the blonde her ring.

"Oh my how lovely," Peggy gushed, "um, actually I was wanting to talk to you about something."

"Of course"

Peggy looked around and saw Abigail who politely closed the doors so that it was just the three women, "do you have any news?"

"Excuse me?"

Abigail came and sat next to Jack, "Miss Jackie, Ms. Peggy is one of us."

Jack looked at Abigail, she remembered the woman when she was in Setauket, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Peggy looked to Abigail, "I've spoken to Abe."

"Oh, um, I'm not here on their behalf."

"Miss Jackie, don't tell me you're in love with that devil," Abigail pleaded.

Jack looked at both women who seemed to be on the edge of their seats, "No, but I will do what I have to"

Peggy swallowed, "are you going to kill him?"

"The men who were responsible for hurting Caleb must be punished, I'm sorry Peggy if that offends you."

"No, that's why I'm helping. What do you plan to do?"

Jack let out a sigh, "I don't know yet. He's been a perfect gentleman, he's not tried to seduce me or anything. I need to find out more."

"Well if I can be of any service please do not hesitate to call on me," Peggy told her, "now then Abigail mentioned that you were in the wilderness for some time, you wouldn't know a cure for my nausea."

Jack looked at the woman, it was obvious Peggy was pregnant and didn't need reminding of it, "well if you boil ginger as a tea, it is known to help with nausea."

Peggy looked to Abigail, and the two smiled, "I'll go fix you some tea Ms. Peggy,"

~  
Over the next week, Jack half expected Simcoe to come to her room and demand intimate relations, but no such knock ever happened. As the New Year was soon coming forth Jack was changing into her night gown when she heard a tap on her window. Pull her knife she went to the window only to find Caleb crouched on a tree branch next to the window. Quickly she opened it and allowed for him to climb in.

"Bloody hell Caleb are you daft? Simcoe is in the other room."

"No he's not," the dark haired man responded.

"Of course he is, we said good night, I heard him close his door, and" she paused as she recalled not hearing any other noise from the room.

"No he slips out the back the same time about a half hour ago and heads down to see the whores."

Jack's face went stony, "he's visiting the prostitutes?"

"Yeah he won't be back till tomorrow, hell if we are lucky the bastard will get some pecker disease and it will fall off."

Jack was still not smiling.

"You haven't uh, been with him, have you," as it seemed to dawn on him that she wasn't happy.

"No, he doesn't enter my room and I don't enter his unless I'm searching for something. Though this does give me reason to not to faithful to his proposal," as she moved into Caleb's arms and kissed him.

"Ah, but I've come to take you back love," as he pulled her towards the window.

"Why so we can make love on a dirt floor when there's this lovely bed that is made of goose feathers?"

Caleb seemed to think about it, "you do have a point," as he pushed her down on the bed.

~  
Over the course of the next few nights, Jack convinced Caleb to stay in the house with her. He slept in the bed with her and made love to her every night. In the morning, if Simcoe even bothered to return Caleb stayed quietly in her room until the Colonel had left. It was one morning where he did not return but there was a knock on the door. With the servants being released for the holiday, Jack went and answered the door herself only to find a woman standing there where dirty clothes with her top following off her shoulder.

"May I help you?" Jack politely asked.

"You be the woman that my John has plans with?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are the woman who wants to take my John Simcoe?"

Jack suddenly felt uncomfortable and tried to close the door, there were many people on the street who seemed to be stopping to watch what was happening. "Ma'am, I don't know who you are but I am Colonel Simcoe's fiancé."

"Oh you be the one who is a dead fish in bed?"

"How dare you? If you do not leave now." Jack began but she didn't get to finish as suddenly the woman pulled out Simcoe's bayonet and stabbed her.

Jack looked at her shoulder where the blade was, and she looked at the woman, "you think that you can come to my home and kill me? You fucking whore, do you even know who the fuck you are dealing with?" Jack bellowed out as she pulled the serrated blade out slapped the woman in the face with it and cut her ear off. "You dare to think you are worth anything more than a cheap fuck? You are nothing but a dead woman."

A voice from the streets yelled out, "Go get her Lola," and soon the dark haired woman was attacking Jack. The kicking the screaming, the biting, the hitting as they both tumbled to the ground and into the street. Soon people were surrounding them, with nobody willing to pull the two apart. Lola hit Jack in the jaw making a cracking noise, and Jack came back with a knee to her abdomen, tossing her to the ground and kicking her in the face. As Lola rolled around dazed, Jack pulled her up by her hair and with Simcoe's blade proceeded to scalp the woman. The crowd's yells died down as they saw the dripping blood from the scalp. Jack began to walk towards the barracks where the soldiers were and where she knew Simcoe should be. 

When he heard the screams, Caleb had thrown his clothes on and slipped out the window just to see Jack scalping the woman and several people throwing up. He needed to stop her, or should he? She still had his blade in her hand.

~  
As people quickly parted to let Jack have right of way soldiers who weren't sure what she had soon realized it once belonged on something. Soon soldiers were running to inform their commanders that something had happened, and Generals began to come out of their buildings. Nobody bothered to stop her, they just let her pass as she found the rangers in their green dress uniforms all lined up. Simcoe finally noticed that Jack was walking up to her, and took a step back as he saw what she had in each hand. He realized he had left his bayonet behind with Lola, and now his fiancé was holding it along with something that resembled hair. 

"Your whore came to pay me a visit JOHN!" she began, it was obvious that the adrenaline was slowly wearing away. "You made a mistake picking some fucking whore over me you SON OF A BITCH!" as she moved between the soldiers. "You'll have to find a NEW WHORE TO FUCK NOW JOHN GRAVES SIMCOE, BECAUSE THIS ONE JUST LOST HER HEAD!!!!!" With that she swung the scalp and slapped the tall red headed man across the face where blood, brain and skull hit his face splattering blood all over him. 

Before he could respond, Benedict Arnold and Peggy had stepped out of a building together. Benedict yelled something and Peggy ran to Jack's side.

"Oh you poor girl, you are bleeding, come let me help you clean up," as Peggy helped Jack release the scalp and walk back to the building. "Benedict call a surgeon, I'm sure she will need stitches."

Once inside the building, yelling ensued outside with Simcoe being demanded to explain what had happened. Jack set the bayonet on a table as she took a seat. "I'm sorry Peggy, this woman came and she attacked me, and"

"Don't worry my dear, I think you may have caused enough commotion that those two will be explaining plenty to the Generals. Now let me help with your dress."

Jack winced as Peggy pulled the material away to look at the wound in her shoulder.

"Oh my, hold on while I get some clean material to," as Peggy ran out of the room and back in a few minutes, "I don't know how you did it, weren't you scared?"

"No," Jack answered flatly, "it's not the first time and it won't be the last"

Soon a man came in and looked at the two women, "is there a place,"

Jack froze as she recognized the voice and closed her eyes.

Peggy's demeanor seemed to change as the man came to look at the wound, "I got some clean cloth to"

"Thank you, we'll need to wash it off, and sew it up," as he pulled out a needle and thread, "Ma'am you may want to leave."

"No, Jackie is my friend, I will stay with her through this horrid ordeal."

"All right," the man walked to a table and cleaned it off then helped Jack stand and walk to the table. "It will be easier if she's lying down." Pulling out a bottle of alcohol he poured some on the wound and Jack all but shot up, she seethed and gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the handsome man who was the cause of all her problems. 

"Jackie, look at me, and focus on my voice," Peggy told her.

Looking at the blonde who now had blood on her dress and hands and was holding Jack's hand ever so tightly, "I haven't had a chance to tell you that the ginger worked. Abigail makes me tea three times a day and I can't tell you how much better I am feeling."

"That's good. If you need any other suggestions, FUCKING HELL!!!" Jack screamed as the thread was pulled tight. "Have you ever fucking done this?"

The man avoided eye contact and went about with the other stitches.

"Oh don't worry Jackie, all you need is a good strong drink and you'll be feeling much better."

Jack looked at the man who wasn't speaking, he would glance at her occasionally and then she'd close her eyes. With the stitches closed, he looked at her carefully, "are you bleeding anywhere else?"

"Here let's get you cleaned up," Peggy began to wipe the blood away from her face and her jaw winced in pain.

Moving her jaw they all heard a crack as it snapped into place. The man made a sickening noise and proceeded to throw up into the bowl of water.

"Oh my, and here I thought I'd be the one sick today," as Peggy continued to wipe away the smeared blood. "You will stay at our house, I will inform Benedict that such a despicable individual such as Colonel Simcoe should be held responsible."

"I'm sorry ladies, I have a wagon out front I could escort you back to the Arnold's home."

Jack suddenly felt exhausted and her eyes drooped, "I want to go to sleep."

Peggy looked at the man hoping he had an answer, "we should go," as he swooped Jack up into his arms and carried her outside where there was still a commotion going on. A man sat with a hat pulled down over his head waiting to pull the wagon. 

Jack looked around as her head seemed to swim. She saw men in another wagon with what she assumed was Lola's body. Simcoe was off in the distance not happy and still covered in blood. Arnold was yelling at soldiers who were still throwing up and as he head fell to the side she could swear she saw Abe in the driver's seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat in the bedroom that Peggy had insisted that she be put. Peggy and Abigail and helped to remove her clothes and cleaned away any remaining blood. Her shoulder was bandaged and she only cringed at the pain - if she wasn't trapped here she would be in the woods finding the right leaves of a willow tree to help ease the pain. She still couldn't believe that Ben had taken the risk of coming in and pretending to be a doctor. She knew they had wanted to get her out of York City but with Peggy along they couldn't. Caleb had already slipped in and checked on her to make sure she was okay. She promised him she was fine - it was like the first time she'd killed. He still wouldn't be able to comprehend that she had learned much from the Mohawks. Fingering the blanket that laid over her she wanted to get up and leave - move on with her life. A light knock at the door and Jack turned to see who was coming in.

"Jackie, I know you probably are not going to be happy, but Colonel Simcoe is here to speak with you. Now before you say no he is being sent back to England along with Benedict - I am going back to Philadelphia," she said with a slight smile.

"No it's fine, I need to give him back his ring."

Peggy nodded and moved back to the door to let Simcoe walk in. "If you need anything, just ring the bell," she told Jack as she slipped back out and closed the door.

Simcoe stood in a clean uniform and looking at Jack and what and how he should handle this.

"There's a chair there," Jack told him as she pointed to a chair by her bed.

Simcoe moved to the chair and sat down. "I wasn't sure if you would see me," he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry this happened John," she swallowed, "here is your ring," as she handed the small band back to him. "I wish you had talked to me about your needs."

He seemed startled by her comment, "would you have been willing to be lovers before we wed?"

Jack looked down, in all reality John had been very kind to her, understanding of her, never made her feel alone. "John, I told you about being abandoned, and feeling like a ghost, and then I found out you weren't even staying in the house at night. You left me alone. I"

"It was my fault, once I had met you I should have ended things with Lola. I should never have been so selfish"

"If you wanted to be with someone, why did you not want me?"

"I did, I do, I still do, I just never thought that a beautiful woman would be willing to be,"

Jack moved and slid the sling off her shoulder as she moved towards the man, climbing into his lap, she let her hands go to his face, "John I dreamed of being with you, of making love and planning our future. Talking together about our future children, and just the two of us being completely intimate with each other."

Jack continued to spin the story and hypnotize him with her words. Telling him everything he wanted to hear about the two of them in the throes of passions, her belly growing large with his children, how their children would have his blue eyes and a mixture of their flaming hair. That the Simcoe children would run havoc everywhere they went and that they would grow old together, loving one another.

And then as if a dark cold wind blew in she told him what would now happen - how his inability to be loyal to her had cost him everything. He had lost her - for Jack could not forgive him for taking up with a cheap whore who probably shared any number of diseases with him. She continued to tell him the dark side of his actions as she went on and told him how because of his relationship with Lola, and abandoning her for another, Jack had found solace in another man's arms. A man he might be familiar with by the name of Caleb Brewster. She went into detail of all the ways the two had made love while he fucked a whore in a tent. 

Jack knew that he was still under her spell as she readjusted herself in the bed. "Oh and as you leave John, you'll be happy to know that my Uncle has come by to take you back to London."

John shook his head not sure what had happened, but seeming to realize that she had been talking to him all along. "Your Uncle?"

"Yes, he's actually a cousin to my father, you might recognize him," as she gestures behind him.

Slowly a stout burly man comes out of the shadows, "hello there, Mr. Simcoe, I've been anxiously waiting to meet you."

Simcoe swallowed as he wanted to let out a scream and quickly stood only to back up against the door, "You, you should be dead."

"A trait that runs in the family," as he pulls out a knife and looks to examine it.

Simcoe pulls open the door and runs while the man slowly follows, "I'll be back later to properly meet this young man that wishes to marry you."

"Thank you Uncle Robbie," Jack says with a wicked smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb sat in the parlor waiting to find out the fate of his love. He didn't have any idea who the young woman was that was so cold blooded that she could kill so many people in the course of her young life. She seemed so sweet and innocent and he did still have feelings for her, but after seeing her angry he had to swallow hard at his own past. Simcoe was a bastard, no he was pure evil, but apparently he had met his match when he had crossed Jacqueline Simon. From the little he had heard through the closed door she had practically ripped the man's heart out and crushed it. Then to find out she had an Uncle - he still wasn't sure who she was referring to as all he had seen was Simcoe running out the door and a dark figure following. Caleb was so lost in thought that he didn't realize someone had walked in until a hand was waved in front of his face.

"Caleb!"

"Oh sorry there Benny, I uh was um"

"Is she still speaking with Washington?" Ben asked as he sat in a chair next to his friend.

"Uh yeah, apparently he has lots of questions and doesn't want to be disturbed. Ben did you know that Ginger had an uncle?"

Looking around, "Uh know, who is he?"

"I don't know, I mean I thought she didn't have any family 'sept for a mother and sister she doesn't really know. 

Ben leaned close to his friend, "did you know she was capable of killing someone?"

Caleb looked up at his friend, "it was self defense. I heard the scream, I should have run down there, but"

Ben's eyes grew wide, "you were with her?"

"I wanted to bring her home, but she said, she said we should stay, and damn it, she looked at me and kissed me, and"

"Damn it Caleb, you were more interested in proving your point then to getting her out of there. What would you have done if Simcoe had returned?"

"I wasn't thinking, I just wanted Gin to feel safe, to know I was there, I"

"Okay, so you were there with Jack, a knock on the door, she answers and"

"The woman stabbed her. Then I heard Gin yelling and screaming and people on the street and I grabbed my clothes and was out the window and then I saw her grab up the woman and um, well she"

"Did you follow her to the barracks? Did you see what else happened before?"

"I tried to, but once she walked in I went to find you, she was dripping with blood, and"

"And we don't know who this uncle is?"

Just as Ben finished the sentence the door opened and General Washington stood there. "Gentlemen, if you will please come in, I believe Miss Simon would like to speak with you."

Caleb and Ben walked into the room and saw Jack sitting quietly by the fireplace. She looked at the men and smiled and began to rise when she saw Caleb. 

"No need to rise, Miss Simon," Washington informed her, and she quickly sat down like a scolded child. "If you don't mind I would like for you to tell Lieutenant Brewster and Major Tallmedge what you told me."

Jack bit her lip as she watched the men sit down around her, Caleb sat the closest as he reached for her hand, "Ginger, you can tell me anything."

Jack looked up at him, "You won't be mad?"

"Oh my darling, I could never be mad at you."

Jack turned to Caleb and took his hand, she swallowed and began, "When my father left me he was supposed to wait for his cousin to take care of me. Instead he left and never said anything. I didn't know that Uncle Robbie was supposed to take me home with him. I ended up being taken in by the Mohawks - they had a medicine woman who took me in and taught me."

Jack told the group of men the story of her time with the Indians, her first trip to the city and the attack by the men. All the while she was moving about, she didn't know that her "Uncle Robbie" was always nearby helping her/protecting her. She then explained that she hadn't planned to kill Lola but the woman had stabbed her and she became angry and she just didn't realize she was going to do what she did. She decided to use it to her advantage and with the proper incense she knew that she could hypnotize Simcoe and cause him to fear things that weren't necessarily meant to be feared, well except for her uncle.

"So who is your Uncle?" Ben finally interrupted.

That was when General Washington stood up and went to another door and opened it inviting another man to come in. A stout man walked in and smiled at the young woman, "ah, there's my girl."

Ben and Caleb turned and eyes wide were surprised to see none other than Robert Rogers. 

"No need to worry boys, though the shaggy one had better make due of his promises," he said with a smile. "If I'd known that my cousin Jacque was going to abandon my sweet girl I would have been there, I'd taken you home girl - made sure you were raised proper."

"So what happened to Gin's pa?"

"Nearest I could find he ran off nobodies heard of him," Rogers answered.

"If you knew that Jack was helping us, then" Ben started.

"Gentlemen, Colonel Rogers would like to have some time with his niece, if you don't mind, we have other issues we need to speak of," as Washington opened a door for Caleb and Ben to exit.

~~~  
Jack looked at the man who sat across from her, she felt her eyes sadden, if only things had been different.

"You know your ma and sister were in York City?"

Jack nodded that she knew.

"I'm sorry she did what she did to you. I'm also sorry about the things that have happened, I should have stopped them but I"

"It's all right, I tried to tell them everything, but sometimes I get confused about some of the dark things,"

"Aye, I know, now tell me, do you love this Caleb Brewster?"

Jack looked up, "Yes, I care a great deal about him. I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't love him so much."

"Aye that's what I thought, all right girl, I hope this bloke knows what he's getting."

Jack smiled and perked up. 

"Now you get better, I'll be back before your wedding," as the man patted her shoulder and kissed her crown. "I'm going to speak with your Mr. Brewster and then I have some business I need to take care."

Jack nodded and watched him leave. Her heart felt lighter - at least if she could just focus on being with Caleb and happy thoughts - she should be fine. She always felt better when she was with Caleb. His smile made her heart skip for joy and just to know that he loved her made her feel so much safer. Being with Simcoe had caused herself to doubt her love, but when she found out he was gone and Caleb stayed with her all day things seemed perfect. Why had that woman shown up to ruin everything. Sure she was playing a dangerous game of having her lover in the same house as her fiancé, but Simcoe was the fool. 

~~~  
"So you're the one who's been spending his nights with my sweet Jackie?" Rogers asked as he closed the door.

Caleb seemed to feel like the world was closing in on him, as he pulled at his collar. Yeah he'd been the one to deflower the red head and yeah he'd been the one who had spent several days sleeping and making love to the same woman. Hell he was pretty sure he'd been making love to the woman for longer then he should recall. Ginger was his girl and he wasn't about to give her up. He loved her. "Aye," he said as he pulled himself up to his full height. "Lieutenant Brewster," he answered.

"You don't have any other women laying claim to your name, do you?"

Ben suddenly felt uncomfortable, the infamous Robert Rogers was questioning one of his best friends about past lover, he was greatly relieved it wasn't him before the man. 

"No sir, Gin's the only girl for me."

"Ah yes, she mentioned how you call her Ginger. You know that's not seen as a very nice term for redheads?"

Caleb looked around, and saw Ben staring at the floor and Washington himself looking at him waiting for the answer. Swallowing, "well you see, um when her pa brought her to Setauket as a kid, we all use to play around, and well I took a fancy to her then and started to call her Ginger cause I knew it would irritate her. That all changed after I kissed her and asked her to meet me under an old tree, but anyway, it's more of a pet name."

The men all looked at Caleb, Ben tried not to laugh at how he rambled about trying to excuse the name he affectionately called the young woman. Washington turned to the fireplace removing any chance for the men to see anything on his face.

"Aye, so you plan to marry the lass?"

"Uh, yes sir, if you approve of course, I mean the minute I found Gin in the woods and I brought her back to camp, I couldn't stomach the idea of her not being with me. And then she ran away, did she tell you that, and I was at a loss. She wouldn't have been in this predicament if not for her desire to want revenge on the men that hurt me. I love Gin, I would have married her after that mission where she got us information, but" turning to look at Ben, "somehow she thought I'd be angry because someone else kissed her."

"Oh," as Rogers walked around the room he picked up a piece of fruit and began slicing it. "Who other then you her beau would think it was all right to kiss her?" as he stopped in front of Ben, "maybe pretty boy here thought it wouldn't hurt to sample the wears? See what his best friend was so enamored by?"

Ben swallowed how on earth could Rogers know all this? "I merely was trying to distract the soldiers from Miss Simon so she could escape."

"Aye keep telling yourself that," as he put a slice of fruit in his mouth. "Now did either one of you really wonder why there was so much commotion that night?"

Ben, Caleb and Washington all turned to look at Rogers, finally Washington spoke, "We assumed it was due to her stealing the letter."

Rogers started to laugh, then cough, and grabbed for a glass and filled it with liquor. "Ha, she had you all fooled. I'm guessing she didn't hand over those large jewels she pocketed."

Caleb and Ben looked at each other, then Caleb made his way around and opened the door and walked in to talk to Jack.

~~~  
"Caleb, did Uncle Robbie give you his blessing?"

Sitting down next to her, "Tell Gin, did you take anything that night you robbed Clinton?"

Jack bit her lip then pulled out a small bag from a hidden pocket of her dress. "Why should they have these?"

Caleb opened the bag and saw the large pearl and very large blue stone. "Bloody hell Gin what were you going to do with these?"

Jack shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but they were so pretty, we could put the blue one on a chain and," as she leaned closer to him, "and I could just wear it while we are making love." She placed her hands on his thighs and moved closer enough that she was practically on his lap. "That pearl is pretty too, I could wear it in my hair as I ride you and your fingers are running down my back," she whispered. "They would just be for us to have, and something pretty to look at," as she nipped at his ear. "Caleb it's been so long since you kissed me and touched me," as she slowly straddled his lap. "Wouldn't you like seeing these pretty stones swinging between my breasts?" as she captured his lips.

It didn't take long for Jack's hypnotic voice to have Caleb pulling at her clothes and his own wanting to make love to her right then and there when a knock on the door and it opening to find Ben walking in to break the curse.

Jack's eyes were heavily dilated and as she turned to Ben, "well maybe we can add to the fun," as she licked her bottom lip and seemed to be focusing on the man who had just entered. Caleb was shaking his head as if to wake up but the petting of his head by the woman on his lap returned him to his desires as he pulled Jack closer so he could taste her skin.

Ben was stunned to witness such behavior but was drawn to the couple, "I think the..."

"Come pretty boy, I know you like to watch," as she raised an eyebrow, "we can play later as well," as she returned to Caleb.

Ben stood and just watched as if he was fixated on watching to two people. 

When a knock came on the door the two men shook their heads and turned to see the red head sitting in her seat looking at the two jewels. "I really didn't mean to take them, but isn't it better that they are in our hands as opposed to theirs? Oh General," she greeted Washington, "I guess I should have given you these as well."

Washington walked into the room and looked at the two men, Ben was rubbing his temples and Caleb was squeezing at his eyes, "Gentlemen, I think maybe we should be on our way. I just received word that British troops are headed to this house. We all should be off."

As Washington left, Jack stood and straightened her skirts.

"What the fuck," Caleb said loudly, "I came in here to talk to you and now I feel like I've had too much to drink." 

"I feel the same way," Ben answered as he squinted his eyes, "I hope you're able to ride."

"Aye, come on Ginny, time to make a proper woman out of you," as Caleb grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to waiting horses.


End file.
